The End is Only the Beginning
by Marie Allen
Summary: Have you ever had one of those dreams of when you were unsure if it was reaity or fantasy? Have any of those dreams changed your life? It has with Team Rocket! But, is that a bad or good thing?


The End is Only the Beginning  
By: Marie Allen  
Author's Notes: Basically, this story is about dreams, and if they're good and/or bad. &_& Rated PG for certain situations.  
Disclaimers: I find these really annoying, but, standard disclaimers apply! ^_^;;  
Jessie  
  
"I want a donut!" he whined.  
"You always want a donut," mumbled an annoyed Meowth.  
"That's because they're so tasty!" James squealed, clasping his hands together in joy at the mere thinking of them.  
"I happen ta think that dey are-"  
"Delicious!" he interrupted.  
"Meowth!" growled the Pokémon, scratching James with its furry swipe.  
"Ow! That was uncalled for you dimwit!"  
"Why you-" he posed for another swipe.  
"Would you two shut your mouths!" Jessie scowled as she smacked them both with her fan and they fell on the ground, bruises forming that strangely looked like fat pimples. "All you do is argue! How are we supposed to get over that blasted hill, when every minute you stop to make some snide remark? Now let's go!" She started to stomp towards the hill, leaving two confused partners behind.  
They quickly stood and chased after her, not wanting to be left behind. Soon after, however, they packed down for the night.  
The trio huddled around the fire, craving the warmth that it produced. The night calls came in different directions; some close, and some far. Subconsciously, James inched closer to Jessie, as if to shield himself from the night. He hoped that she didn't notice; he didn't want another whack from her fan. She did notice, however, and a ghost of a smile slowly began to form on her perfectionist face. For some reason, it made her feel...like a protector; not that she wasn't already. And, of course, it wasn't that she wanted to be protected either.  
A loud crash came directly from behind them and they jumped to their feet in unison. Jessie and James held each other in a frightening hug as Meowth peered behind the bush. A raticate jumped out and ran off in another direction. They all relaxed.  
"I'm scared! What if something else is lurking out there? Something larger!" James hid under his sleeping bag, shaking.  
"Well...then...we should just go to sleep now!" Jessie followed James' example and curled under the sheets.  
"Ah, you're nutin' but a-" another crash brought it as well under the covers.   
What seemed like hours under the covers were actually, in reality, only minutes. Needing fresh air, Jessie and James poked their heads out.   
"Jessie?" he whispered.  
"Yes, James?" she whispered back. The sound vibrated throughout the forest, carrying the sound with ease from the two of them.  
"Do you think that we're...safe on the floor tonight?"  
She thought about it for a moment. Usually, if there were trees around, they slept hanging right side up. Tonight, however, she felt too tired to sleep that way. "Of course!" she snapped, using anger to disguise her fear. "If there were any other wild Pokémon, we would have met some by now."  
Silence came between them. The only sound that could be heard was the soft snoring of the Meowth.   
Taking advantage of the silence, Jessie let herself relax, telling herself that there were no wild Pokémon around.  
"Jessie?"  
She moaned. I take that back, she thought. "Yes, James?" she sighed.  
He hesitated momentarily, as if deciding to ask or not. "What's on the other side of the hill?"  
"Some city, of course!" She paused before adding, "I think..."  
"You think?" A note of panic was added.  
"I think..."  
"So you mean you don't know where we are?" he whined.  
She flinched, "Well...I...ah...we'll just find out that tomorrow, won't we?"  
"I-I guess." She could sense rather than see him smile. "I trust you, Jessie." Absently, she smiled back, glad that it was concealed by the night.   
"Good night, Jessie," he said cheerfully.  
"Good night, James." She sighed and looked at the stars and began to search for a path, carving Pokémon in their shapes like she used to do when James and her were young. Suddenly, she re-looked at the picture she had just drawn that looked strangely like a certain someone up in the dazzling lights above. Shocked, she could only stare at the picture. She laughed lightly, shook her head and turned on her side. Sleep came over her quickly, but her dreams were filled of the person she saw in the sky.  
She awoke before dawn. Sitting up, she wrapped up her sleeping bag and put on her white jacket as she looked up at the remaining hill. It wasn't that long before they would reach the top. Most likely it would take a half an hour, or perhaps an hour.   
She turned and poked the sleeping logs with her feet. "Wake up! Time to go!"   
James mumbled under his breath and turned over. "James! Wake up!" He woke when she hit him over the head with one of her fans.  
"Ow! I'm up! I'm up!"  
"Meowth! You too!" It instantly jumped to its feet too.  
She smiled sweetly. "Good, now that we're all up, we can get going." In an unusually cheerful mod, she made her way up to the top.  
James and Meowth mumbled, their eyes half open, and began trailing after her.  
Still dark and some time later, a slight breeze began to blow. Their pacing had since slowed down, and they walked side-by-side, rather than in a line.   
"Do you think we can have breakfast now, Jessie?" James asked excitingly, happy to be just thinking of food, for the fifth time in so many minutes.  
"We're in the middle of nowhere. How are we supposed to order anything?" grumbled an equally hungry Jessie.  
"You mean that..." started James.  
"...We're not going to eat." James and Jessie sighed.   
Meowth laughed in spite of himself and reached behind his back.  
"Is that...?" James' hopes were renewed.   
"With my intelligence, I knew dat, knowing you two, we would need dis!"  
James grabbed the basket of food, throwing the food on a blanket. They ate inhumanly fast and sighed in contentment.  
Meowth looked around them, as if expecting someone, or something, to suddenly appear.  
"Hey! We ate a whole meal without any interruptions!"   
"A memorable day!" James danced began to dance around with Jessie.  
Realizing that they were wasting time, Jessie announced, "We're wasting time!" She stomped up the hill, leaving behind a stunned James and feline once again, for she had left without hitting either of them in her anger.  
The reason for this was that she was too distracted and troubled to. She had felt too good and safe in his arms. She kicked a rock. Safe! Ha! She didn't need anyone to make her feel safe! The only one who could do that was she. For hadn't she been the only one to look after and care for her for the last seventeen years? James cares, a little annoying voice said. He does not! Are you forgetting about the time at the Boss' gym when you were hurt? Or when you lost the Princess Battle? She smiled at the memory. Well, it was sweet of him to dress up as a Princess Doll her deprived childhood denied her of. But James was always sweet. She shook her head again. They were still two totally different people! He came from a rich family title and she a barn. He got everything he wanted at the flick of his wrist, she had to steal. But, despite their different pasts, they were best friends since the Pokémon Tech.  
They had done everything together since then. They flunked the Pokémon Tech School's test together for staying up all night; they joined a bike gang soon after together, and they joined Team Rocket after that together. She sighed in defeat. She could no longer deny it; she was in love with James.  
She looked up and gasped at what she saw. She had made it to the top of the hill, and it was an unusual beautiful day. She smiled at the irony. The sun shown through the trees, making them look enchanted. Songbirds sung their magical lullabies. The twerps were asleep about a mile away from the bottom of the hill, a perfect time to get that stupid Pikachu. It truly was a memorable day.   
Abruptly realizing what she saw before her, she shouted, "The twerps!" She spun around quickly in shock, for James' voice had shouted out in unison with hers. How long had he been standing there?   
She twisted around to face him and to smack him on the head for scaring her as he did, but she had been standing too close to the edge, and the quick movement upset the earth beneath her feet. She felt herself falling. She reached out to grab hold of something, but her fingers only grasped air.  
Suddenly, she felt herself moving in a different direction. Someone was pulling her back up! Nevertheless, she was pushed on the ground, and watched James tumble over the edge. She sprung to her feet, only to watch in helpless horror as he tumbled down. He was finally stopped by the impact of the rock that struck his head.  
Wordlessly, she made her way as quickly as she could to his side. She lifted his head from the rock despite what her training as a nurse had taught her in these cases, and placed it on her lap. Desperately, she tried to ignore his twisted body. His legs were in different directions and his arm was distorted. She didn't, however, notice the blood that had seeped through her skirt and now warmed her deathly cold legs.  
She brushed his now dirty hair out of his face, only to reveal deep cuts and blood. One ran from the top of his hairline to his cheek, cutting over his eye. She let out a sob of horror. "James?" she whispered in a shaky voice, "James? Can you hear me?"  
She was relieved to hear him moan, only to have a deep stab of pain cut through her heart. "Jess-" he was cut off by a coughing fit of blood. "Jessie..."  
"Shh." She put a finger over his lips to silence him. "You...you shouldn't talk. You should save your strength," her bottom lip trembled and her voice cracking.  
He let out a cry of pain, but stubbornly held onto life. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. A shaking, bloody hand slowly made its way to her face. She leaned her cheek into his palm, smiling. "Everything will be alright, James, you'll see." She put her hand own hand over his.  
Once again, he attempted to talk, but nothing came out. Instead, he did the next possible thing, and mouthed them. A sob tore out of her throat when his body went still, and then limb. She shook him, "James? James, wake up!" She shook him harder, "Wake up!" She waited, and when he still didn't move, she gathered him in her arms and slowly rocked back and forth, cradling his head under her chin, reciting their motto over and over, and staring at nothing but open space.  
He loved her.  
And she never told him that she loved him as well. Not like a friend, or brother. But as a wife should love a husband. With her whole fiber and being and soul.  
And he had loved her the same way.  
He had proved that by giving her his own life.  
She didn't cry, but continued to rock with him, taking her turn in the motto, waiting for him to finish, and then start up again.  
When Meowth came back with help, Jessie didn't hear Misty's cries or notice Ash's and Brock's respect by ridding themselves of their hat and bowing their head. When Officer Jenny tried to take James from her, her sweet, loving James, she looked up at her with an unholy fierceness and clutched him to her.  
She looked down at his grotesque face, but saw perfection and his beautiful smile. She smiled back down at him and placed her forehead against his, not feeling the coldness of it, "Everything will be alright, James," she whispered, "you'll see."  
  
James  
  
He had been dreaming about her again. It was the same like every other night. They were in an open field at the edge of a beautiful forest. The sun was setting in the distance, highlighting the earth with purples, blues, yellows, oranges and pinks.   
She was in his arms, and they were watching the sun disappear. She would sigh when it finally vanished behind the small mountain and relax fully in his arms. He would then smile down at her.  
He was wearing a finely made tuxedo and her, the most beautiful white dress ever made by human hands. It looked especially beautiful when she wore it. It was their wedding day and they were both as happy as they never had been before.   
When she would look up, her eyes were filled with love and trust, something that he had never seen before in his lonely childhood. His parents only thought of him as their heir and therefore couldn't do anything that might risk his health. No bike ridding, no going out in the dark, no going out in the rain, and no friends but that snobby girl, Jessibelle, who, save his parents, was the most cruelest person he knew then. Even worse, his parents had the nerve to engage her to him!  
He smiled. Well, he wasn't engaged anymore, and never would be again. He was married.  
His dream broke when he heard his name being called rather roughly. He mumbled something that even he himself didn't know what it was. He turned over on his stomach and began to sleep once again.  
Soon after, he felt his head throbbing. "I'm up! I'm up!" He rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him with her hat. He mumbled again about her dumb fan and began to trail after her, eyes half-open.  
After a while, a slight breeze hit them lightly and the three of them walked closer to each other, trying to keep warmer by blocking the air, which didn't mind James one bit.  
"Do you think we can have breakfast now, Jessie?" he asked suddenly and excitingly, his eyes lighting up at just the thought of food.  
"We're in the middle of nowhere. How are we supposed to order anything?" came her sharp reply.  
"You mean that...?" he started, devastation taking a hold on him.  
"...We're not going to eat." They sighed in unison.  
They both looked up when Meowth started to laugh.   
"Is that...?" James clasped his hands together in excitement. "Ooo!"  
"With my intelligence, I knew dat, knowing you two, we would need dis!"  
James grabbed the lunch quickly and started to set it out on the blanket. He ate faster than his normal speed. You couldn't see his arms any more.  
They sighed in contentment when they finished. James watched Meowth look around, and he looked at him confusingly. What is that feline up to now? "Hey!" it said. "We ate a whole me without any interruptions!"   
"A memorable day!" James jumped up and began to dance around. He grabbed Jess' hand and they did their dance of excitement and victory.  
She stopped abruptly, "We're wasting time!"  
James had braced himself for her fan almost immediately, only it didn't come. He looked up to see her walking up the hill, and his mouth fell open. He gave Meowth a furtive glance and saw its own meowth slightly open. He shrugged at the cat and began walking up as well. He did not see that it had smiled up at them.  
When he reached the top, he gasped, for what he saw shocked him beyond repair. The sun had just risen, shooting out streaks of gold out on the horizon. But what had caused his breath to fail him was Jessie. She was standing dead center of the sun and the gold streaks surrounded her like an angel. An angel, he mused. Perhaps He had actually sent him an angel to rescue him from this Hell, like he had dreamed of so often when he was a child.  
A sudden movement caught his eye and he reluctantly looked away from his Jessie. The site would, however, be planted in his mind's eye forever.  
"The twerps!" he shouted. He was, actually, only somewhat surprised to discover that Jessie had said it the same time. They had long ago started 'reading' one another's minds. One of them would start a sentence and the other would finish it. Another reason why we are so perfect for each other. Even through the times she had hit him, he still loved her. In fact, he would have bet that each time a new bump or bruise appeared on his head, he grew to love her more.  
Besides, most of the time it was for a good cause. To keep his mind straight, to keep him focused, or to even keep him from dying. Much like the time when they were in the snow-covered mountains, he and Meowth had wanted to sleep. But Jessie had ordered them awake each time they closed their eyes, for if they did sleep, they would most surely not wake up again.  
He watched her slender body turn swiftly around with a crooked smile on his face. That smile, however, turned into horror as he watched her slip. As quick as he could, he reached for her and caught the tips of her fingers. He didn't have time to bask in relief, for she slipped out of his light grasp and fell. "Jessie!" he yelled. The sound vibrated through the trees. He was already running down the hill before she landed with a thud on her back.  
James carefully picked Jessie up and placed her lightly on his lap, his left arm cradling her neck and his right arm holding her protectively to him. He felt tears fall freely down his face. "Oh, Jessica," he sobbed. Blood seeped through her clothes, mixing with his tears.  
She opened her eyes weakly and grasped his hand with hers. "Don't...cry," she murmured, "Or I'll get...you with...my...fan." She attempted to smile, but only managed to bring pain to her face.  
He gave a short bark of laughter, which was again replaced with tears. He held back, so as not to upset her.  
Another shudder through her body, and she knew that she didn't have that much time left. "I...love you...James."  
He held her as tight as he could without causing her anymore pain. "I love you, Jessie."  
Was it just him, or did her eyes widen in shock? "You...you do?"  
"Oh, yes. I have since the first time I saw you. I thought, and still think, that you're the most beautiful person in the world."  
Her eyes watered and she tightened her hand on his one, final shudder took hold of her. Then, there was no more. She had gone to sleep and would no longer wake up.  
He finally let himself weep over her. He didn't try to hold back, but clung to her for support, like he had in the past when he was upset or sad. This would be the last time she would be there for him. He would be alone in the world once again. But what is a world without his Jessie?  
"I love you, Jessie; for now and always. I love you...I love you..."  
  
Team Rocket Unite!  
  
Jessie and James snapped their eyes open and stared up at the sky, trying to get a hold on their breathing. Only a dream, they thought, only a dream...only a dream. "Only a dream..." They sat up swiftly and looked at each other quizzically. They laughed quietly, so as not to upset Meowth's sleep. Suddenly, Jessie put her hands in her face and cried.  
Surprised and concerned, James went to her and sat next to her. He put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, but yearning to hold her in his arms. "Jess? What's wrong?" he whispered.  
"Oh, it was horrible!" she whispered back, "The hill...you..." His eyes widened at the mention of a hill. Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Surprised yet again, he slowly enfolded arms around her.   
I don't want to lose you, she thought, I...I love you.  
She breathed a small gasp when she felt his body stiffen. Had she said those words aloud? She would have pulled back in embarrassment, but he had tightened his hold on her. "I love you too, Jess."   
She looked at him in hopeful surprise. "You...you do?"  
He smiled down at her and nodded.  
She smiled and laughed, kissing her cheek. When she pulled up, his face was serious, something that was quite unusual from him. Slowly, she watched him lower his head toward her. She discovered that she had been dreaming about this moment for a while now, and she gladly lifted her face to meet his.   
A loud cry drew them apart, and they quickly stood to see Meowth frantically moving about. They looked at each other in shock at what they heard coming from Meowth, as if asking if the other had dreamt the same.   
They picked up Meowth and hugged him, bringing him out of his dream. "Ha!" it said, returning their hug.  
They sat down together, still in each other's embrace; afraid that they were dreaming, and that the supposed dream all three had just awoke from was reality. Then, James put his hand out, "Team Rocket unites as family. Friends and protectors to the end, right?"  
Meowth and Jessie grinned, covering his hand without hesitation. It was then that they all realized what James had just said, family, protectors. None of them ever had a family, nor had protectors. But they didn't care, for this truly was their family. Now and to the end.   



End file.
